Slaying Stars Part 2
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: ...


Jacqueline was speechless. Of the Star Two she never was the strongest. Simply a member because her father was, she'd never liked killing. She wasn't even a member of the Star Assassination when Orion was killed.

"What right do you have?" she asked angrily.

"No right, its just do. I've killed two of you, and there's two left. Its simple math that is you, then Morgan will fall to my hand." Kurt explained. He had her against the wall with his sword placed in the wall just to the right of her head.

"What a sick world. You think that killing to avenge a killing is right? Someone took your fathers life, then you take their life, and someone will take your life. Its a never ending cycle!" she spouted.

"Don't get idealistic on me girl! This is the world. Its a simple brutal place where if you can walk you can fall. You are a member of Star Two and now you will die for being a member of this group." Kurt said.

"You won't take my life! I won't fall to one such as you who can't see anything! I've never killed a single person in this world. And you think you have right to kill me for what others did to your father?" she asked.

"You're father is dead, so you take his place." Kurt answered.

"Sick...what a monster. You're no better! You're father actually had ideals and was trying to accomplish something, but you...you're just a killer and nothing like you're father. And who is this girl?! You're gypsy?" Jacqueline asked pointing at Sheila.

"Gypsy?! You're the whore! You'd best hurry and kill her before I do Kurt." Sheila said crossing her arms.

"He doesn't have to have ideals. I'm his ideals! I'm head of Shock wave. We're using him to wake the world up with one great shock wave. Since you four stand in the way of that ideal he's killing you. It doesn't matter if his reason isn't good, mine is." Sheila said smiling.

Jacqueline wasn't stupid she knew what Shock wave was.

"Kurt, you're kind of being used here. They don't care about waking up the world! We're taxing their group to exist. They own the largest commercial broadcast in the world. They simply are tired of taxes and want to be on top. Why don't you stop being a tool and gain some purpose?" Jacqueline asked clearly disgusted.

"Do you think I care? Purpose, goals, ideals, those are all fancy inspiring words for greed. Nobody cares about the world, why should I be any different? This is about my father and simply killing to get his revenge. I don't care who uses me as long as that is accomplished." Kurt said.

"And I'm tired of all this stalling. Shut up and draw your blade, or shut up and die. Those are your only choices." Kurt said taking his sword out of the wall.

Jacqueline's eyes flickered from him to Sheila. She was armed it was true, but there were people here. She didn't want to involve them. And she had to get to Kurt. If she could turn him, at least smack some sense into him get him to realize what his father was, then maybe she could realize her own goal.

_I have no intention of killing, but what I want is freedom. I've been chained to this organization all my life. I'm so tired of it, my father bound me and I cannot leave. If Kurt would just kill Morgan I could be free._ Jacqueline thought.

Kurt backed up a few paces and prepared to thrust the blade directly into Jacqueline's skull.

"Wait! If you're out to kill us, then does it matter what order you do it in?" she asked.

"Why you want a few more days to live or something?" Kurt asked grumpy from the lack of fighting.

"You won't get near Morgan is all I'm saying. He's in the safest place. His office in New York is heavily guarded and even if you did get to him, you'd be too exhausted to stand a chance. He is too strong. He killed your dad after all. Kill him first and me second, and I'll take you straight to him." Jacqueline bargained.

Sheila wouldn't hear of this. "Just kill her Kurt she's not worth the time. You can take Morgan and his base and the entire world. You're untouchable." she said smiling.

Jacqueline was loosing this hand quickly. Kurt was dumb as a brick and Sheila, already had him wired to do one job and not stop until it was done.

"She just wants you to kill me and get wounded. Then you'll try to stubbornly take out Morgan and she's hoping you and Morgan will kill each other, or he'll at least wound you to the point she can put a bullet in your head. I mean after you kill Morgan that makes you Star One doesn't it?" Jacqueline hoped this would get to him.

Sheila pulled out her gun and whacked Kurt in the back of the head with it knocking him out. He fell to the floor and everything went black.

"Where....am I?" Kurt asked getting up.

Nothing but clouds, he couldn't see anything. He started walking, and made it to what looked like an abandoned restaurant. He walked in and a DING went off. He didn't have his blade and he wondered where it was.

At a table was a man that looked kinda like him. He walked over and saw it was him! He was rugged, he had a beard and no life in his eyes. He just sat there drinking a glass of whiskey. The bottle was next to him and it never ran out.

He looked over at the table behind him and there was someone else. This was also him, he looked...happy. Kurt never was a big happy man. He didn't have a lot of "happy" in his wallet simply because he was single minded. This man behind him was drinking a glass of wine and there was no bottle. He was laughing and then she came in and sat next to him. She was stunning and they were so...happy.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at the two versions of himself and walked over to a different table and pulled up a chair. As he sat down a voice said "Have you put it together yet? You're dense, but you're not stupid boy."

"Two paths I can take? One I'm happy, the other I'm miserable with nothing to do. Listen dad I don't really care about paths. I know why you died, you didn't die because you didn't have a path. You died because you were defeated, simple as that." Kurt said.

Orion sat down across from him.

"What'd your mother say when you told her you were going to train with Zach?" he asked.

"She said I shouldn't. That she'd just be happy if I could stay with her and be peaceful." Kurt remembered.

"I was ten and all I wanted was to kill the men who killed you. In fact, that's still all I want." Kurt said.

"You went back to visit though, every time you learned a knew sword trick, right after Zach, mom was the first to know. You loved her so you know you're not heartless. When disease took her, you left your heart on her tombstone and went to kill didn't you?" Orion filled in his life's gaps right before him.

"What do you intend to do once Morgans dead? I mean assuming you wake up and kill Jacqueline, or for all you know she could well be dead, sheila might have killed her. Or is that your intention, do you intend to fall in love with Sheila after Morgan and Jacqueline are dead? Or, will you just start drinking and never stop?"

"Enough! I'm sick of your stupid questions! Why can't I just kill them and that be it? I don't want to live for anything else! I trained simply to avenge you and that's all I want. I don't want or deserve anything else from this world and...and. Dad..." tears welled up in his eyes as one fell down his face and landed on his hand.

His dad wasn't done though, he pulled his blade out and slid it across the table at Kurt.

"Well, get going. If you leave this restaurant you'll wake up and then you can kill some more. After that do what you want, if you even want." Orion said getting up to leave.

"This world is sleeping Kurt, its forgotten what life has to offer. People traded their lives for a security blanket. Sure the Star Two can kill any threat, but in the end, what is life in a cage?" Orion asked him.

"Dad... why is it my blade is so sharp, and I'm so dull? I don't know how to want anything other than your revenge..." he said sobbing.

Orion growled and picked his son up by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you that weak?! Life is a party! Live it up why you got it! This restaurant is boring, but its not ready for you yet. When you get here, me and your mom will make this a place for a great party. We need more time though! So hurry up and go find your heart. You'll need it to kill Morgan anyway." Orion said dropping him in his seat.

"I don't wanna kill Morgan...not if I'll have to drink the rest of my life away." Kurt said.

"You have to kill Morgan, that much I can't spare you from. Afterwards though, if you have your heart...you can go on living. You don't have to kill I guess, but you do have to fight. Use that heart of yours." Orion said sliding him the blade.

Kurt's mom came out of the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I can't stop your fate like I tried. You are destined to fight...but please don't come here again until you've had a long full life. I promise when you come, we'll have a wonderful party ready. Until then please go, and fight like your father did. Show the world that life needs to party." she said.

Kurt picked up his father's blade and headed for the exit.

"Oh and Kurt?" Orion stopped him.

"You know that Jacqueline's something to look at. You may not have to fight her if I remember her words right." Orion said winking.

Kurt just chuckled and left the restaurant. When he woke up he heard gun shots and screaming.

He leapt up and grabbed his sword.

Kurt was currently on the third floor of the library. The gun shots were coming from the first floor. He leapt up to the stair case.

Jacqueline was wounded, and Sheila didn't have a scratch on her. Sheila was pointing a gun at Jacqueline. Of course as irony would have it Jacqueline's blade was across the room.

"Any last words?" Sheila asked.

Kurt leapt into action. As her finger went to the trigger Kurt landed and kicked the gun up. The shot went up into the ceiling.

"Kurt I'm glad your up, but don't ever do that again? If you wanted to kill her yourself all you had to do was do it." she said.

"Your services are no longer needed. Leave." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and kill her and we'll move on to Morgan." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Kurt put his blade at her throat.

"At a party when people get drunk and fight, the smart thing to do is put them in a taxi and send them home. You don't let them fight because that spoils the mood of the party. And since life is a party I can't let you kill her." Kurt said.

"Oh what, you're gonna pretend to have feelings now? Have a philosophy? Did I really hit you that hard? Kill her now!" Sheila demanded.

Kurt turned and made a motion to back hand Sheila. She flinched and Kurt just grabbed her by her collar.

He reached into her shirt and pulled out her guns out and tossed them in the air slicing them to mere scrap metal.

"Forgot one!" she yelled.

Kurt had not forgotten the tiny gun she kept between her breasts. In a lightning movement he had sliced her shirt to ribbons and the gun clattered to the floor. He kicked it back to Jacqueline.

"Well at least the view is nice from the first floor." Kurt said smiling.

Sheila immediately covered herself.

"This is quite a party, and you must be a little tipsy if you're already getting naked.

"Damn you Kurt! You just made the biggest mistake of your-" Kurt returned the knock out favor from earlier and she collapsed.

"Man she talks a lot." Kurt said.

He helped Jacqueline up and she just gazed at him.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"Dad reminded me that there's just a few more parties to crash." Kurt said sheathing his sword.

"Your eyes..." she said.

"What?"

"Well its just I could have sworn they were almost green after your mother, but you've got the deepest blue eyes now." she said.

"Its said the last thing Morgan saw was the deep blue of those eyes before he killed Orion." Jacqueline said.

"He's father of the stars, its only fitting his eyes were the color of the sky itself. Now Jacqueline...make me your prisoner." Kurt said.

"K-kurt! I'm am not into S&M if you want some woman to-"

"Not like that stupid! I'm talking about your plan for you to take me to Morgan!" Kurt said angrily.

"O-of course that's what you meant. I was just testing you...because what you said was just sick...and I am not into you that way." she said turning.

"You don't seem like a very faithful man anyway. I heard tale of a woman you hooked up named Veronica!" she said crossing her arms.

"Ohhh yes. I remember Veronica." he said laughing.

A few days later...

"Sir, we have a report on Kurt!" the man running in said.

Morgan smiled hopefully and said "Go on, simple and short." he said.

"Jacqueline subdued him and brought him in." he said.

"She can't beat him in battle...how did she do it?"

"Apparently, she seduced him and captured him in his sleep. She is bringing him here as we speak. She's at the front gate." the guard said happily.

"Show her in! I want to kill this man myself. Heh good old Jacqueline, resorting to sleeping with the man first. Whatever gets the job done I suppose." Morgan said.

A few minutes later Kurt was brought in in shackles.

"Well, well, well seduced and captured. What a way to go." Morgan said laughing.

"Though I hear Jacqueline's worth it." he said laughing harder.

Kurt laughed with him "Yeah she was the life of the party all right."

"Jacqueline...after I kill this man I want a....detailed report...on how you captured him. Maybe you could even show me." Morgan said with a Latin pur a the end of the sentence.

At this point Kurt popped the shackles off and Jacqueline handed him his blade.

"I figured it was too good to be true. Oh well, I can kill you now or in five minutes when you're tired I suppose. And Jacqueline as a traitor you'll probably be thrown into prison for the rest of your life. I suppose that'll make me Star One." Morgan said grabbing his scythe.

"I'll just say before we begin...life's a party, and I'm going to make this my last kill. Ya can't have a good party mood if theirs death following you around everywhere. It just doesn't work that well." Kurt told him throwing his sheath towards the door.

Skylar came running in in a full body cast on an oxygen tank.

"Kurt I'm back! I will finish you here and-" he was cut off by Kurt's sheath hitting his oxygen tank right where his breathing tube connected to it. It knocked the tube off and Skylar fell backwards suffocating. Hitting his head on the floor Skylar died of lack of oxygen soon after.

Looking back at Jacqueline, Kurt said "Ooooookay. Ummm scratch what I said. THIS is the last life I will take."

The battle started with a clash of sparks. Morgan had charged down at Kurt. Kurt swung wildly backing Morgan up back towards his throne.

"Trying to pin me in? Take this!" Morgan yelled blocking Kurt's blade with the staff part of his scythe and sending it up. Kurt was wide open and Morgan took good advantage of this slicing his stomach across.

Kurt should have fallen backwards but with Morgan having just swept his blade across to the left he was open. Kurt brought his sword down from the air where it was and cut Morgan's chest vertically.

Both men leapt back.

"Party style, swing wildly, and when you're hit don't flinch but come back. It sure is a rare form of fighting." Morgan said.

Kurt appeared behind him and Morgan barely blocked in time.

"Morgan style....blah blah blah OH GOD THERE HE IS!" Kurt said making fun of him.

Both men were breathing heavy from their wounds and the fight had just begun. Morgan was currently blocking him from behind and Kurt leapt back cutting Morgan's throne and grabbing one of the legs.

Morgan turned to see what was going on only to be smacked in the face with the metal leg of his throne.

Kurt drove his blade forward and Morgan recovered in time to block.

"That was cheap."

"You people all talk about cheap. Sounds to me like you guys are just whining." Kurt said breathing heavily.

"The more you move the more your wounds open." Morgan said.

"Same for you." Kurt replied.

"Then how about one quick draw? That'll settle this pretty quickly then I can go see a doctor. This kinda sucks." Morgan suggested taking a one strike stance.

Kurt answered his approval by getting into a one strike stance himself.

Jacqueline truly didn't know if either could win. They were hurt and seemed to be on last legs.

Morgan disappeared first and Kurt followed. They were going so fast Jacqueline couldn't keep up with them.

Morgan reappeared first as well and entire seconds seemed to pass.

When Morgan finally looked up in triumph he gasped.

Kurt appeared in front of him and just slashed, and slashed, and slashed. He cut so fast that his slashes totaled 70 before he stopped.

Morgan fell backwards.

"How? If you ran straight at me I got you with my ultimate move. There was no room to avoid it." Morgan said.

"I didn't run at you though. I ran around widely and then followed behind you watching your attack. It was impressive. I knew I didn't stand a head on chance against your weapon so I waited until you were done and then finished you off." Kurt explained.

"Heh, that sounds like something your dad would have done. Well...I'm obviously....toast. So, what are you gonna do with Star Two? You want my throne?" Morgan asked weakly.

"No, I'm gonna leave with Jacqueline and let them find your body. Then when all is said and done I'll watch them panic and look for Jacqueline as she'll be the only Star member left. They won't find us though. We've got a party to get to. Maybe now the world will wake up, and if it doesn't I'll find a new way to take the party to them." Kurt said smiling and walking to Jacqueline.

She put the shackles back on him and they left the room. Kurt left his heart at his mother's grave earlier, now he left his cruelty, his hate, and his will to avenge his father in the room with Morgan.

Once they were out of the building Jacqueline asked him where he wanted to go. He thought for a second and instead of saying something stupid like "Wherever you are" or "I don't care as long as you are with me" he just smiled and kept walking.

Always remember that life is a party, and as long as their are people who crave the right to party, parties will always exist in and around us all.


End file.
